I'm With You Till The End Of The Line
by Miss Marvel Nerd
Summary: She had not seen it coming. Possibly nearing the end of her life, she had been saved. By a strange young soldier. Someone she had never met before. But he would stay. Keeping her safe, no matter what happened. *Just a bunch of cute, sweet one-shots*
1. The Meet

**So, my best friend, Skulduggery Bathilda Stark, and I made up this new(and ADORABLE) pairing, Madge and Bucky! And with my genius mind, this story was made! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, alright? Alright. **

* * *

The death of district 12 was nothing like anyone had ever imagined. Flames licked the buildings and snorted into the air with heated grey breaths. It was hot. So hot. Sweat dripped from our protagonist's forehead as she coughed and spluttered, trying to stammer her way out of the house that continued to collapse around her. She would have felt offended that the house had completely ignored her presence, but she was too busy trying to scream as fire reached for her legs and ash filed her mouth.

In the afterlife, Madge Undersee would have loved to tell people of her dying moments, that she had completely braved the fire and her last thoughts were of her friends, her district. However two things made this impossible, of course she didn't know that as her vision blurred and faded. But as a reader you do.

The first of those two things was probably the more embarrassing for Madge, and also something she would never want to admit to. She didn't think of her friends in her dying moments. In fact, they were the afterthought of the second. Not to say that she hated her district and her family; no. She just was in the middle of a burning building, it put a bit of stress on her situation and she was honestly just freaking out about the fact that she could be roasting to death in a matter of seconds. She would feel bad about that later, but I'm getting ahead of the plot here.

Of course reason one was quite predictable was it not? So I think you can see where reason two is going.

Madge Undersee did not die that day. In fact she had many years left to live. She still did not know this yet as she lay, dreaming of hellish flames sizzling her feet as she stood on burning coals, looking up to the great gates of a heaven that was closed for business. No, she had no idea.

But he did. He didn't have a name, not really. He had been doing the finale sweep, making sure everyone was 'put out of their misery' as they said. He found it sickening. He hadn't asked for this job, he hadn't asked for anything. Well, he hadn't meant to ask for anything. Now he couldn't ask at all, but that's further in the plot too. Oops.

The blazes still reached out to the stars that were hidden by the thick grey blankets. He ran from broken building to broken building. Heat pierced his skin, but he pushed past, he had a job and he didn't want to fail, not again.

Skin melted together, corpses fussed. Trails of blood ending in a silently screaming beings, but there was nothing that our man can do. They were too far gone. So he walked on by.

Every stall, every standing structure, every single shop. Until one remained. It was there he found her. It was there he went against his duty. It was there he saved a life instead of served one. It wasn't easy, but he wouldn't call it particularly hard either.

After a bit of struggle, he scooped her up, gave a quick look around, and ran for the second time.

The avox and the mayor's unconscious daughter; looking for the rebellion.

* * *

"How did the fire occur?"

"I don't know. It's too late. She was the last one."

"No other survivors? Did anyone else escape?"

"I didn't see any but there is a pretty good chance there were other survivors."

The young woman's rescuer and one of the doctors were discussing this fire. She moaned quietly.

"Oh, she's waking up."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Stay."

The young woman opened her eyes slowly and saw the familiar face of her rescuer, "what? Did anyone else get out?" she asked.

The doctor shook his head, "not that I know of."

Her eyes widened, "I have to get back! My best friend! She may be in danger!"

"Please, miss, just rest," the doctor told her, "this young man," he motioned to her rescuer, "he'll be here."

"My name is Bucky," the rescuer introduced, "Bucky Barnes."

"I'm Madge," the woman replied, "Madge Undersee."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Bucky smiled lightly, taking her hand and kissing it gently.

"He got you out of the fire before it could consume you," the doctor said, "you're burnt pretty bad but you survived."

"But what about Katniss?" Madge asked, worry consuming her voice, "did she survive?"

"That, we don't know," Bucky said softly, "you were the only survivor I found."

Madge exhaled sharply before tears spilled out. She buried her face into her hands. Bucky was there, his arms around her tightly, "hey, hey, sh," he assured her gently, stroking her hair. She was surprised at this action, but didn't protest. She just cried as he held her. The doctor looked at them and Bucky just shook his head. The doctor nodded.

"Miss Undersee, if you want me to stay, I will stay," Bucky offered her.

"If you want to," Madge replied, "I'd like you to stay but you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I will," Bucky told her, not letting go. He held her until she asked him to let go. He kissed her forehead, "I will never leave you," he promised.

"Promise?" Madge asked, taking his hand.

"Promise," Bucky confirmed, lacing his fingers around hers. She immediately blushed and pulled her hand back, "I'm sorry, I shouldn-"

He chuckled, "it's alright. Don't worry about that."

The gentleness in his smile and voice calmed Madge, "thank you," she mumbled as she laid back.

Bucky nodded as he kissed her forehead again, "don't worry about it. Just get some more sleep."

Madge nodded as she laid down and closed her eyes. Bucky held her hand as she fell asleep.


	2. Pregnant

**Well, here's another chapter for y'all! But, then again, these will be totally out of order! I apologize ahead of time! :)**

* * *

Madge almost dropped the test, in shock. Positive. She couldn't believe it. They were actually going to have a baby. A baby. The word seemed so… foreign, even to someone as herself. She was only 18 and Bucky was going on 25. She rubbed her stomach softly before setting the test down. She walked down to the kitchen and helped herself to a snack. But she left the positive test on the bathroom counter as she walked down. She sipped some water, considering nerves kept getting to her and she couldn't risk vomiting again. Her hands trembled as she sipped her water. She glanced at the clock. Realizing the time and Bucky telling her when he'd be back, she hurried up and grabbed the test. She looked at it again and walked downstairs. Seating herself on the couch, she fiddled with the test. Then, she heard the footsteps. And his voice as he walked in.

"Love, I'm home," he said, coming in.

Madge smiled as she stood up and kissed him, "hello darling."

Bucky hugged her and kissed him, "how was your day?"

"Alright," she replied and squeezed his hand, "sit down. I need to tell you something."

Bucky nodded as Madge slipped the test into her pocket and sat down beside him and held his hands, "Bucky, I… I took a pregnancy test… And," she pulled it out of her pocket and showed him, "positive."

Bucky was silent for a minute, "a baby? We're going to have a baby?"

Madge nodded, "we're gonna have a family. Like we've always wanted."

Bucky smiled as he pulled her into a hug, "a family. I'm going to be a father."

Madge smiled and hugged him back, "I'm glad to have a family with you. It's what I've always wanted."

Bucky kissed her head, "I've always wanted a family, my love. I've always wanted to have children."

"And I've always wanted children," Madge smiled but it faded, "you do know where I used to live and what it was like."

Bucky frowned as he nodded, "I know, love. I know," he rubbed her back and pulled his girlfriend into his lap. Madge laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled close. Bucky rubbed her back and kissed her head. There was a bit that scared him when he thought of starting a family with the love of his life, but then again, he was excited. He held the tiny girl he loved in his arms as he thought. There were the things that worried him as he thought of everything that he'd go through with a family. He thought of the various possibilities for his child. There was so much to consider with the child. Like, the fact that he would agree to stay. It didn't matter what any other guy did. He was determined to protect Madge at all costs. Like he promised Howard. _Wait, did Howard know about the baby? _He asked himself as Madge curled to look at him.

"We're gonna tell Howard, right?" Madge asked quietly.

Bucky sighed, "he is your dad," he replied. Well, that wasn't exactly correct but after Madge was found in the fire, Howard had taken her in. She wasn't exactly one who wanted to go anywhere. It was a rather long story.

_Flashback_

_Madge was quiet. She said nothing. Not a word after discovering there was a chance her best friend may not have survived the fire in District 12. She simply curled up in bed and would hide herself from Bucky or the doctor. But when Howard came in, she heard a tone in his voice that calmed her. It took a few weeks, but she had been having deep conversations with him as she would with her father. _

_"What was your father like?" Howard asked._

_"He was a busy man," Madge said quietly, "I got to talk to him sometimes…"_

_"And your mother?"_

_Madge shook her head, "she was ill. We couldn't help her. Not even the Capitol," her face wore a sad smile, "I wish I could help her."_

_"I understand that Madge," Howard assured her quietly, "but you're here now. We'll take care of you."_

_"But, what if-" she started but Howard cut her off._

_"I'll take care of you," he replied and Madge reluctantly nodded._

_Bucky, who had been listening for a small amount of time, walked, "I'll be there too."_

_Madge looked up at him, "are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a bother…"_

_"You won't be," he assured her, "remember when we met?"_

_Madge nodded, "that promise still remains?"_

_Bucky smiled softly and nodded, "always," he leaned down and kissed her forehead._

_Madge wasn't sure what to think of this gesture, exactly, but she was sure to think that she'd like Bucky and Howard. Howard, she thought of as her dad now, considering they've shared various conversations over the past few weeks. Just a couple more days, and she would deemed stable enough to leave. The thought was satisfying to Madge. She was ready to get out of the hospital and see the world. Sure, she glanced out the window, but it wasn't enough. Howard had decided that after she left the hospital, he would take her out for dinner of her choice. But then again, he knew she wouldn't care, so he would have to make up his mind about it if she didn't._

_"I have to go now," Howard told Madge quietly as he ruffled her hair. She frowned and fixed it, "I'll be back tomorrow, if you want."_

_Madge nodded quickly, "please."_

_Howard smiled and nodded, "10:00 tomorrow morning," he said as he left._

_Now, it was just her and Bucky. She looked over at the man and smiled, "tell me about yourself," she insisted._

_"Aw, nah," Bucky chuckled, "there's not much to say."_

_"Please," she begged._

_Bucky chuckled, "alright, alright," he sat in the chair Howard sat in previously, "well, I just got out of school, and I applied for the military," he saw her slighty clueless face, "the army," he corrected quickly, "if I don't get into the army, then I want to possibly start a family soon," he nodded, "tell me about yourself. What I _don't _already know."_

_Madge sighed as she thought, "well, I'm from the poorest district in my country. Where they hold the gruesome and cruel, Hunger Games," she shuddered at the thought, "I have wanted to start a family when I'm older, but with the Games, I don't want to risk my children going in."_

_"Any happy things that you liked about home?" Bucky asked. _

_Madge's face lit up, "oh yes. Friends and family are always the best thing in the world," she seemed more pleasant, "Katniss and I, we would always talk and hang out. Well, before the fire…"_

_Bucky shook his head, "don't… don't talk about it," he felt his hand move to her hair and stroked it gently, "just focus on me… Don't think of anything negative… Don't think of home… You're not there anymore…"_

Bucky sighed as he picked up Madge, knowing she had fallen asleep and carried her to their room and gently laid her on the bed. He sat on the bed, his hand running down her jaw and resting on her collarbone gently. Up and down. Up and down. Her chest rose slowly and lowered just as slow as she breathed. Bucky smiled as he lifted his hand and moved it to her abdomen. It was hard for him to believe that this young mayor's daughter was carrying a small being that would be their child. Bucky found it hard to believe, because, well, she was still a teenager to him. She was almost 19 and even that seemed young. But, he remembered the promise he made her when they met the first time. And he was going to keep that promise. And, he, well, loved her. Love. Such the word he was using to describe his feelings towards her. He sighed as he laid down next to her and pulled her close. He buried his face into her hair as he fell asleep himself.


End file.
